Invisible
by HybridRebellion
Summary: A year after defeating Pitch, Nightmare's begin to appear again in Burgess. As well as a mysterious newcomers whose darkened past may hold the key to defeating the strenghtened Nightmare King once more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Welcome to Invisible, my Rise of the Guardians brainchild of sorts. I've been working on this for about a month and I've only gotten around to posting it to Fanfiction today. It's been on DeviantArt for... *Checks watch* a month? Well, here it is. Enjoy!**

It had been nearly a year since Pitch had been defeated, and Jack and the other guardians had gone about their lives:

Tooth was busy rebuilding her kingdom, with so many new teeth coming in it was sometimes difficult to place the teeth stolen by Pitch to where they belonged. But Tooth loved every second of it, that is of course when she wasn't in the field with Baby Tooth.

North kept busy keeping the somewhat chaotic elves in line as well as managing the yeti's toy production. Designing the toys had become easier, having seen the children awake he found himself newly inspired, seeing greater wonder than ever before.

And Bunnymund? He started preparing for the new Easter hardly a week after they had turned the lights on the Boogyman. Needless to say the following Easter more than made up for the previous. And though he would never have admitted it, Jack caught him smiling at Sophie, ruffling her hair and affectionately calling her a "Little Ankle biter" that day.

Nothing seemed to have changed with the Sandman. Nobody had heard, or rather seen, him say otherwise. He continued giving sweet dreams to the children of the world, chasing the nightmares away and ushering a beautiful new day.

Jack himself seemed unchanged, although he was seen now. He finally had the very thing he had been craving for centuries. And what seemed best of all to him was that he could still play with Jamie and the other children, in fact it was his job now. But sometimes he still felt lonely, like there was something missing. The kids who had been there the night they battled Pitch believed in him so fiercely he knew they'd be able to see him until the day they died. But the older kids seemed to forget him or never believe in the first place. And that is what this story is about: being unseen and unheard.

"Good bye Jack!" "See ya tomorrow!" "Night!"

Jack smiled at the tuckered out children walking home, each of them had a huge smile stretched across their faces. One by one they left until the only child left was Jamie, who stood by Jacks' leg waving goodbye to the others. As the last child faded out of sight, JAme looked up at the Guardian and smiled: "Lets go home Jack." Jack returned the affection, messing the younger boy's hair. This was his favorite part of the day.

"WHOOOOOHOOO!" Jamie screamed, clinging to the King of Frost as he whisked them over the clouds. "I know, right!" Jack exclaimed, his bright blue eyes flashing with joy. Jack turned onto his back, holding tighter than usual to his staff, watching Jamie sit in the crook, and shout towards him. "You really get to do this all the time?" he asked. "Yeah, makes the whole invisible thing worth it sometimes." Jack laughed, "Time to take you home Squirt." The two soared above the clouds, sweeping over the town of Burguss. finally reaching Jamie's house. Jack set the boy down the street from his home. Jamie gave Jack a quick hug before running inside waving.

Jack sighed and leaned on his staff. _Even before Pitch and becoming a Guardian, there had always been something about Jamie. I knew it even then. _He floated into the sky, watching as his friend curled into bed, perching in a tree, watching the boy until he fell asleep. It wasn't long before Sandman came with his droves of dream sand. The remarkable display was different every night and even after hundreds of years it never ceased to amaze him. Dinosaurs and unicorns filled the streets, while kites and butterflies filled the air. More and more creatures and thoughts filled the air with each child the Sandman visited. "Sandy! Over here!" Jack called out, flying up to the Sandman's cloud. Sandy waved and greeted Jack with excited symbols over his head. "And hello to you too." Jack chuckled, nudging the elder Guardians shoulder. "Do you think you can turn a little of that over there?" he asked. A golden checkmark appeared over Sandy's head as he left a golden trail leading towards Jamie's room. The boy smiled in his sleep and his dream appeared in the golden sand: his memories from earlier of him and Jack flying over their home. The Sandman gave Jack a look and the teen smiled, "Yeah. He does mean that much to me."


	2. Chapter 2

_Being invisible sucks…No one sees you, or hears you. You just don't exsist. And what makes it even worse is I'm right here in front of them. I know they see me. The teachers do, my family does. But they don't. _

Handfuls of kids rushed by the thinker, each in his or her own group, each ignoring her existence, even when one group pushed into her, they only stopped to see it was her before continuing on their way.

_It's been months. Can't they get over the fact I'm here? Big whoop. I'm not asking to be the center of attention, but would it kill them to acknowledge me? I'm just a shadow! _

Instead of going home, she found herself wandering in the woods. It was late November, almost December and the ground was covered in a light glittering frost. The air was warm enough to only need a light coat, but cold enough that the individual tendrils of ice stayed pristine. The girl stopped and looked around, "Wow…" She murmured. In her absentminded wanderings she had found herself in a clearing, surrounded by trees and in the center: a large pond covered in crystalline ice, framed by towering pine trees on all but one side. The remaining side had a sheer cliff composed a steely grey rock, glittering in the afternoon sun.

"It's beautiful..." The girl breathed, slowly dropping her bags, taking a slow step forward, the pond calling to her. She took a soft step onto the surface of the ice. Then another. A third. Each step was faster than the other and soon the girl was sliding on ice, skating and dancing across as best she could. For the first time in almost as long as she could remember, Sarah felt a smile beginning to form on her face.

"Jack?" The white haired teen looked down at his companion, "What's up Jamie?" he asked. The Brunette turned his innocent gaze up at his closest friend. "What was your life like before you became a Guardian?" "Almost the same, I mean you and all the others can see me now, so that's an improvement. But I was always there, watching you and your friends playing, trying to add a little more.. Fun." Jamie laughed, shaking his head. "No Jack! I meant before you became Jack Frost. Bunnymund was a fluffy little bunny. Who were you?" Jack stopped in his tracks, feeling a cold flash in his chest. He heard the small voice calling his name echoing in his head, felt the numbing cold clawing at his heart. _Jamie doesn't need to know yet... He's still so young, I don't want him to be scared._

Jack smiled at the smaller boy, "I don't really remember. Isn't that odd?" Jamie frowned, a little disappointed. "Promise you'll tell me when you remember?" "Promise."

Jamie and Jack continued walking down the forest path in silence, each enjoying the others company. Occasionally Jamie would look up at the Frost King and smile, glad he could see his friend at last. At once point Jack flinched slightly at a sudden rush of warmth in his hand. Looking down, he saw Jamie smiling toothily at him, holding Jacks hand in his own. The frosty teen smiled, his grin growing broader; "Come on! I'll race you!" he shouted. Holding Jamie's hand tighter he began running forward, creating ice under their feet to propel them forward.

Soon the forest was filled with the whooping laughter of the two boys as they raced towards their destination. Just before they reached the clearing Jack stopped short, swinging Jamie forward into a snow drift (which may or may not have existed a moment before) and leaping in after him. Two snow covered heads popped out of the snow, Jack took one look at Jamie and started laughing. "Covered in snow like that you look just like me!" he crowed brushing the snow off his head. Jamie didn't laugh back. Instead he looked past Jack with a scared look on his face. "Jack.. Look.." he pointed towards the pond where they had been planning on ice skating. Jack followed Jamie's gaze, expecting to see the pristine pond waiting for them, instead seeing the figure of a girl quivering, cracks in the ice forming all around her. "No..." Jack whispered, fighting back memories. "Don't move!" he shouted, "I'll be right there!" in a panic he scrambled out of the snow; Jamie following behind, echoing what his friend had said.

"Jack! Jack! You have to freeze the pond before the ice breaks!" Jamie cried out. But he didn't need to have said anything, Jack had already send his staff to the ground, sending ice ahead of him as he ran. "Don't move!" he shouted again. As the girl took a step backward, Jack knew she didn't believe in him, she couldn't hear him. If the panicked look on her face didn't say enough, the harsh cracking sound of the ice did.

"NO!"

As Jack reached the edge of the pond, he slammed his staff into the ice; shattering it to pieces. Jamie watched as Jack dove into the freezing water. The young boy held his breath as he waited for Jack to emerge, each second ticking away making his heart clench. After a minute the surface of the water began to ripple. Jamie ran to the water's edge, waiting. "Jack!" He cried out, desperately trying to see into the waters depths.

"Jaaaack!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Jamie… I hear you. I'm coming buddy. _

Jack struggled to the surface, towing the unconscious girl under one arm. He looked down at her and became even more worried, her lips were turning a pale blue and her skin had no color to it at all. If the water felt cold to even him, he could only imagine what it would feel like to someone like her or Jamie. Looking up, Jack could see the hope of the sun shining though the frigid water, he pushed himself harder than before.

"Jack!" Jamie shouted, seeing the faint outline of his friend's snow white hair. In frenzy Jamie scrambled for the staff Jack had slammed into the ice, sending it into the water. "Grab on Jack!" He shouted, "Grab on!" The young boy was made to seem so much smaller by the panic across his face. "Jack… Please… I need you..."

It only took an instant for all the despair on Jamie's face to melt away, the second that he felt Jacks grip on his staff, his face lit up.

_Jamie, I swear, you're a genius. _Jack thought to himself as he lunged for the staff Jamie was holding out for him, using it to channel his power and propel himself out of the frigid water.

Staff in one hand, frozen girl tucked under the other, Jack rose from the depths of the pond. "I need you too buddy. I promise, I'll never leave you. Ever." He smiled. As soon as his feet touched the ground he lay the girl out. "But we'll have time to talk later. How cold is she?" He asked the boy worriedly. "Even I was cold…" Jamie hesitantly put his hand on the nearly blue girl's forehead, she's colder than you. And I don't think she's breathing."

"No…" Jack tensed up. Looking down at the girl, her mousy brown hair was braided and in pigtails drenched and limp from the water. _Is this what Pippa looked like? When I wasn't around? _He wondered. Foggy memories flooded his mind, of a small girl with scruffy brown hair and hopeful eyes. Of his sister.

….

…..

…

A sharp sound broke through the air.

"Ackko…" A cough. "ACKO!" Another. "ACKKOKO!" With the third cough the girl sat up completely straight, coughing hysterically, water pouring out of her lungs. Her vision was hazy as she looked around the clearing, seeing Jamie sitting and a blurry shape next to him.

"Who… Who are you?" She stammered, fighting to pass the words through her frozen lips. Jamie smiled hesitantly, "I'm Jamie Bennet." "No.. Like this, I'm Sarah." She coughed again, "Who are you?" She pointed at Jack. "I'm Sarah. Who are you?" she asked again, swaying slightly. "Jack… Jack Frost." "Don't be silly, Jack Frost isn't real!" Sarah blinked, "Why's it so cold? Everything's so… fuzzy.." Eyes fluttering shut, Sarah mumbled again: "So cold…"

Jamie stared into Jack's shocked eyes, "How could she see you if she doesn't believe in you?"

Before Jamie got the answer to his question Jack had swung him up on to his back, tucked his staff under his arm and had skated off clutching the limp girl to his chest. "Jaaaack! Where are we going?" Jamie shouted into the Frost King's ear.

"Burguss! It the only way to get her warm. What kind of a Guardian would I be if I couldn't even do that?"

Jamie clung to Jacks back, directing him towards the hospital while making sure no one saw them. "Here Jack! Put her down!"

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Jamie shouted, running out to the street. "PLEASE SOMEONE! ANYONE! SHE'S HURT!"

Jamie followed closely as Sarah was taken inside the hospital, only vaguely aware of Jack following behind him.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Jamie asked in a small voice. Jack put his hand on the boys shoulder. "I hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

The cold was pushing in on her, crushing her, devastatingly harsh. Sarah screamed, only to feel the cold entering her mouth and lungs, to see bubbles racing away in dark water.

_So cold.. _

Sarah looked at her hands, frozen stiff in the water, terrified.

_My hands can't be turning blue. Not already. It's just a trick of the water. Just a trick._

Sarah kept repeating this to herself, trying to kick herself to the surface. Each dull movement was weak and strained, hardly enough to keep herself from sinking faster.

_No! No, no, no, NO! _She struggled again, pushing her dull frozen limbs to their limit and beyond. "PLEASE!" Water rushed into her lungs again; cold, sharp, and painful.

_Please… Someone… Anyone... Help me, I don't want to die. Not like this. Not now. _

She couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. The cold was surrounding her on every side. Her lungs had devoid themselves of what little oxygen they had left. The hypothermia had set in, and Sarah could no longer keep her eyes open. The last thing she saw before her eyes closed was another set of eyes, clear bright blue. The last sensation she felt was one of warmth, of a gentle hand pulling her to the surface.

And then it was cold again. Woozy from the cold and frantically sucking air into empty lungs, Sarah looked blearily around her. "Who…" She stammered over her frozen tongue, "Who are you?" The small boy, a brunette she thought, smiled worriedly at her. "I'm Jamie Bennet."

Fuzzy thoughts bounced around in her head, she hadn't been talking to the small boy. "No… Like this, I'm Sarah." She repeated, demonstrating what she wanted said. "Who are you?" She pointed at the other figure, a pale teen boy with hair as white as snow and eyes as blue as the winter sky. Those sky blue eyes widened in shocked, "I'm Jack. Jack Frost." Sarah swayed slightly and blinked. "Don't be silly, Jack Frost isn't real!" She giggled, not noticing the mixed emotions in Jack's eyes. "Why's it so cold? Everything's so… fuzzy…" She giggled again. "So cold…"

When Sarah opened her eyes again she sat bolt upright in a panic. _The last thing_ _I remember was that clearing, and the beautiful ice._

"The ice!" Her eyes widened in shock at the recollection.

_I fell in the ice. I couldn't move. How did I get here? Where is here for that matter? _

"She's awake! She's awake!" Sarah turned to see the speaker, a small boy, maybe eleven. His brown hair was a mess but his brown eyes were alive with hope and wonder. He hopped out of the chair from the corner and trotted over to her, "Hi! Sarah, right?" He asked brightly. At the girls hesitant nod he sat on the edge of her bed. "I'm Jamie Bennett, but I bet you don't remember me."

Sarah shook her head, only vaguely aware of a mop of brown hair in her past. The little boy, Jamie looked to his side and frowned, "No. I don't think so." He gave her a wistful look, "I'm glad you're ok." He scuffed a foot on the ground, "The doctors weren't sure you were going to make it…" He mumbled, "They said you had Hypothermia and Ax..Axsifation."

The cold shock of fear was back, clawing at Sarah's heart. She was in a hospital. She had almost died.

"You must mean Asphyxiation." A doctor had walked into the room and corrected Jamie's pronunciation. He gave the still chilled girl a kind look, "It's a condition where the body is deprived of oxygen. You're very lucky to be alive based on that alone." The Doctor checked the heart monitor next to the bed, "You must have a very dedicated Guardian Angel out there, or else Old Man Winter was feeling generous that day."

"Old Man Winter? Do I look like an old man to you?" Jack exploded, the only one hearing him being Jamie, who quickly disguised his laugh as a cough.

"Yeah… I guess he was…" Sarah murmured, her attempts to remember as fruitful as an attempt to see through a frost covered window. Pointless.

After the doctor had left Sarah turned to Jamie, "What happen? How did I get here?" She asked anxiously. Jamie looked sheepish, turning his gaze to the floor. "I dunno… I just found you by the pond. You were soaking wet, so I thought you fell in." He mumbled. The brunette looked up suddenly, his eyes bright once again. "Look! Cupcake dropped this off for you!" He pulled a laptop out of a canvas bag sitting in the corner, putting it on the girls lap and plugging it in. "She says you're cousins and her Momma said the doctors want to keep an eye on you for a few days to make sure you don't re..relapse."

The little boy smiled, "I hope you get better soon." He said happily, walking out of the door. Sarah smiled, "Thanks Jamie. Me too."

"Jack? Why is it so important that she sees you?" Jamie asked, confused about his brotherly figure's intentions. The teen sighed, a gust of Northern winds following the suit. Jamie pulled his jacket closer around himself. "Are you lonely?" He asked, voice muffled by his collar. "I don't really know Jamie. I just feel like there's something weird about her." His thoughts raced back to the panic at the pond, his pond. "She couldn't see me when I tried to warn her. But she could when I pulled her out of the water." The Guardian tapped his staff lightly at a window sill, watching the beautiful frost flowers grow across the cold glass. He and Jamie continued to walk in silence for s few seconds before Jamie added his thoughts in as well. "I guess you're right Jack. Sarah couldn't see you in the hospital, could she?" He asked, already knowing the answer. As night fell and the wind began to pick up, the howling gusts seemed to answer for him.

"No…"


	5. Chapter 5

Just like every night, Jack waited in the tree outside Jamie's room, watching over his friend until he fell asleep. Staff in hand, Jack prepared to take flight, pausing only momentarily to cast one last smile at Jamie. "Sandy'll be her soon for ya bud." He whispered, taking off. Jack flew over the town, watching the last of the children falling asleep and being visited by the Sandman.

The night later found Jack sitting on the edge of the Sandman's golden cloud, watch the streets fill with beautiful dancing dreams. Unicorns and dragons, racing dolphins, thousands of fluttering butterflies and sparrows swarmed the air, creating beautiful patterns in front of the glowing moon. The Sandman smiled at Jack as the younger Guardian occasionally made exclamations such as, "Those unicorns! They're Cupcake's right?" Or "Hey, That's Bunnymund! That must be Sophie's!"

These were the times the Sandman liked best, when Jack stood by him during the dream calling. It made him happy to see the joy on the younger Guardians face when he could tell which child the dream belonged to. It also intrigued him to hear what many of the dreams meant. Jack oftentimes would spend hours racing across the sky, pointing to dreams and telling Sandman the significance of it. Many times his face shown with excitement and his voice filled with euphoria, telling the story of one of Jamie's friends whose father had come home from war, or a lonely child he had guided to friends. Other times he simply floated limply, crestfallen, staring at a happy dream and explaining it belonged to a child who had just lost their grandmother to a grave illness, or whose beloved dog had been killed. Happy or sad, the Sandman looked forward to these stories; he gave the dreams but never truly understood them. Now he saw the sad ones disguised in apparent happiness and could change them, change a memory of a death, or failed test to one of life and success. But the part he liked best was the company. Jack never questioned his silence, and was more than willing to talk for the both of them. In fact, he found the game of charades that often occurred as fun, which was just how Jack was.

Though he wasn't particularly fond of admitting it, Jack was better at sensing when a child was having a nightmare, always racing to do what he could. Sandman didn't know how he did it, but the pride he felt for Jack was something new. Something... Nice.

This night was much like the others in that aspect, one moment Jack was sitting on the edge of the sand cloud; the next he was racing the wind towards a troubled dream. Sandman smiled, shaking his head in a fatherly type of way and began to follow the excited boy.

The difference between this night and the others became quickly apparent. A shrill scream echoed across the night sky, crackling into the hellish bray of a Nightmare. Black and boney, the tar like creature was stalking towards Jack, its yellow eyes glowing. Jack stood his ground, already surrounded by frozen darkness. "I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" He roared, whipping his staff through the thick neck of the Nightmare. A flash of icy blue light lit up the square, throwing the features of the statue into sharp relief as the final nightmare froze solid.

"I hate those things!" Jack hissed, "Where did they even come from?" Sandman shrugged, a question mark over his head. He floated on his sand cloud, pointing to the sign on the building. "Burguss General Hospital…" Jack read out loud, "You think it was one of the residents who called the nightmares?" He turned to Sandman, "I'm going to check it out." The Golden Guardian nodded, returning to the sky, changing the Nightmares to dreamsand. An arrow appeared about his head, pointing to the former Nightmares then to the hospital, alternating rapidly. "Follow the dreamsand?" Jack asked, slightly confused. The arrows changed to a checkmark as the Dreamsand began vibrate softly, slowly rising into the air. Jack followed the suit, waving good bye to the Sandman, "See you tomorrow night Sandy." He smiled, floating away.

_Whoever these dreams belong to, there's something odd about them. No other dream changes like this. _The Dreamsand was indeed changing, at first it had been thousands of tiny feathers, but had quickly changed to blinking eye, talking mouths, and flailing hands. Again, the dream morphed, now showing a figure surround by people. As the dreamsand stopped moving and began hovering, one by one the people faded away, until only the figure remained. Jack watched mesmerized by the shifting golden sand. The figured walked in a circle, falling. "Wait a minute…" Jack murmured, watching the dream continue, "I know who you are!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Sarah! Saaaaarrrahh! _Sarah was running, she didn't know where. The voice was calling her, but there was something chasing her. Thousands of tiny feathered creatures were screeching in shrill voices, chasing after her. Their shed feathers whirled around the girl, blocking out the sky and burning her where they made contact with her skin. "Kenny?" Sarah screamed, "KEN! Where are you?" The panicked girl stopped short, "No…" The feathered demons laughed, forming the laughing face of someone she once knew. The demons eyes were boiling red and its grinning maw was bearing glistening silver teeth. It roared once, releasing the remains of bloodshed. Bloodied hands grabbed for the girl, holding her still. Lush lips screamed and cackled disparaging remarks, chanting over and over. "Run little girly, run! Ken's gone, gone, gone." The source of the limbs laughed, the silver teeth closing like bars in a cage, smothering her in darkness.

The darkness faded away, replaced by a crowd. Sarah whirled around in a panic, these people where no ordinary people, they had grotesque faces or hellish masks of demons and animals. She ran to each of them in turn, shouting and pleading in their impassive faces, "Someone! Anyone!" Tears streaming down her face she ran, each person ignoring her. Her steps grew slower, her voice hoarser, her pleas softer. "Someone… Anyone…" And then the people where gone, faded away like a shadow in the sun. She was alone, she was falling.

The deep abyss swallowed her whole, welcoming her misery and fear. "Poor little girl. You're afraid. But afraid of what?" Sarah cringed at the British voice; dark and menacing. "Oh I know!" The voice chuckled. "Such wonderful fears! You truly are a coward! I can use this. Oh, yes. I will use you." The voice stopped for a moment, "Such wonderful fears." It repeated. "Embrace your fears!" The voice shouted, making it figure known. A dark man rushed towards her, his pointed face grinning with perverse joy as he rushed straight through her. "Do you fear," He hissed, reappearing a moment later in front of the terrified girls face, "The Boogeyman?"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sarah screamed, as the Boogeyman rapidly flashed around the darkness, laughing. "Embrace your fears! Let them fill you with horror! Embrace! Them!" He shouted, spinning her around, appearing in front her face every time she moved. "Let me go!" Sarah shouted, attempting to cover her face. The Boogeyman took her wrist in his long, slender hand. "Un, Uh, Ah!" he tutted, "There's no escape!" Grey eyes stared into her own, "Boo."

A flash of blue light filled the darkness, and a pale hand offered itself to the girl. Sarah looked up at the person it belonged to. "Help… Me..." She murmured, gripping the hand tightly. The pale boy smiled, wordlessly pulling the girl towards him. She shivered at the contact, holding tightly to the stranger just the same. The staff in his hand glowed, and Sarah felt them rising, suddenly noticing light above them. She squeezed her eye shut tight, burrowing her tear stained face into the blue fabric. The continuing flow of tears felt boiling hot against her face. "I'm scared…" She whispered in a broken voice. "Make it go away… Please…"

When her feet hit the ground, Sarah collapsed, the tears almost gone. "Who are you?" She asked, turning her gaze to her rescuer. The boy knelt down to face her, ice blue eyes shining as he put a cold finger across her trembling lips. "Shussh…" He whispered, smiling. "My names Jack Frost."

_You're the girl from the pond. _

Sarah awoke from her nightmare, whimpers of fear fading away. Heart pounding, breath racing, and beads of sweat on her skin, Sarah truly looked as if she had been scared to death. "Hey, shush, shush. It's alight. The Nightmares can't hurt you now." Jack said, sitting on the edge of the girls bed. Sarah passed through Jack as she stood up, the only hint that the Guardian was there being a cold flash of air. "I don't want to be scared anymore…" she hissed under her breath, leaning on the windowsill. She looked up suddenly, tendrils of frost forming on the window. "Wow…" She traced the pattern with the tip of her finger. "It's beautiful." Sighing, Sarah pulled herself away from the window, plucking her laptop from the ground. The girl curled onto the hospital bed, turning the machine on and opening up a program.

_BrownMouse: Hi…._

Jamie woke up to Jack in his face. "What's Skype?" The brunette groggily wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Skype?" he asked thickly. "It's a chat program you use to talk to people of the internet." He explained, rolling over and out of bed. Jack appeared in his face again. "What's the internet?" Jamie sighed, "You're hopeless Jack. You know that? Why do you even want to know?" Jack shrugged, mischief in his eyes, "Maybe I wanna talk to someone." "Without knowing what Skype is?" "I'm complex!" Jamie sighed again, "Do I have to get ready for school or is it a snow day?" He asked, obviously still tired. "If it is one can I use your computer?" He asked, referencing the newest addition to the boy's room. "Two snow days." "Deal." Jack grinned again, "You can go back to sleep." He said, rushing out the window. Jamie just collapsed back on his bed, completely ignorant of the massive piles of snow that quickly formed. "Thanks Jack."


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah blinked, covered in a cold sweat. When she had finally fallen asleep the night before, the nightmares had returned. But this time they were different. They were her own memories. Memories of her home before she moved to Burgess. Of her mother, father, her siblings. Of how they were separated. A musical tone sounded from the girls laptop, pulling her from her morose thoughts.

**FrostOver317 is requesting to chat.**

Sarah sighed, unsure of whether she was willing to talk to a stranger. Her mouse hovered over the "accept" button, wavering back and forth. Finally she closed her eyes and clicked.

**BrownMouse has accepted your invitation.**

Jack smiled at the computer screen, both proud that he had managed to use the computer and glad to be able to talk to the girl.

_BrownMouse is typing…_

**BrownMouse: Who are you?**

Jack grinned, already planning what he was going to say.

**Frostover317: A friend.**

Sarah sighed, she would agree to chat with a complete stranger AND a creepy one at that.

**BrownMouse: Totally not creepy. Who are you really?**

_I hope this works..._ Jack thought, knowing she'd never believe him if he told her.

**Frostover317: Where's the fun in me telling you? I'll make you a deal though, if you can't guess my name in three days I'll tell you.**

_Oh god, this sounds like Saw. What am I doing?_

**BrownMouse: No.**

The mischievous grin was back. _This should get her attention_.

**Frostoever317: What else are you going to do until they let you out of the hospital?**

Sarah let out a gasp, looking towards the window_. No... No one could have seen me. I'm on the fourth floor. It's probably just one of the assholes from school. Dammit. Now I have to figure out who my stalker is._

**BrownMouse: How did you know that?**

_I bet that creeped her out. I'll just tell part of the truth._

**Frostover317: I heard it from the kids. Jamie and your cousin, Cupcake.**

_That's not doing anything to put me at ease... I should really stop talking now..._

**BrownMouse: I'm only asking one more time. Who. Are. You?**

Jack grinned. _Not telling, you'll have to guess Sarah. My game. My rules._

**Frostover317: I told you, you have to guess. Three days. And if you don't you'll never know who I am, or why you get such horrible nightmares.**

_Who the hell is this person? How do they know about the nightmares... More importantly... Can they make them go away?_ the girl sighed.

**BrownMouse: Fine… What are the rules?**

_Knew you wouldn't be able to resist that. I just need to figure out what's different about you. You can manifest nightmares. No other person can do that..._

**Frostover317: Awesome! You have three days to guess my name. Every day I'll tell you one thing about myself but then you have to guess. And if you didn't get it at the end of the third day, I'll tell you. But only if you really try. A game is no fun without fair players.**

_I need answers... I need to know_

**BrownMouse: What's the first hint then? I want to know what you know about my nightmares! And how did you even know about them?**

_Don't worry, if you play my game, you'll get all your answers. I promise._

**Frostover317: Well Sarah, you'll have to play the game to find that out. **

_Who the hell are you? _

**BrownMouse: Three days. And if I don't guess, you'll tell me everything?**

**Frostover317:I promise. **

Both teens leaned back in their chairs. "I can't believe that worked!" Jack exclaimed, while Sarah sighed. "What am I doing?" she huffed, walking around the hospital room. _Three more days here… I just want to go home, Aunt Mira doesn't notice if I stay up all night or not. The nurse gave me sleeping meds. She said it would be a dreamless sleep. Dreams? No. Nightmares? Yes. Ugh… _The girl threw herself on the bed, "Please… Whoever you are, just make the nightmares go away." She closed her eyes, listening to the echoing screams raging inside her head. _There's no escape, not even when I'm awake._


	8. Chapter 8

"Jack? Why are you talking to Cupcake's cousin on Skype?" Jamie asked, walking into the room. "It'll a little weird, dontcha think?" The younger boy kicked his snow boots off and climbed onto the edge of his desk. "Do you remember the nightmares?" Jack asked simply, his voice low. "Pitch's nightmares?" "Yeah…"

Jamie shuddered, "How could I forget? There were so many…" He tucked his knees up to his chest, "Why are you bringing them up now?" he asked. Jack sighed and put a comforting hand the younger boys shoulder. _I remember the last time you used that voice… When Pitch cornered us in the ally. You said you were scared. _"Don't worry Jamie, I won't let them hurt you." He said evenly, watching the fear in the younger boys eyes. "What do you mean they won't? Are they back? Is that why you're talking to Sarah?" Jamie's lip quivered, "Will there be more than before?" Jack sighed, "I don't know… I don't even know if they'll be back. But if they are back," He shook his head, "Then so is Pitch."

Jamie cringed, sliding down to the floor. "He can't be back. He can't be… I saw you... You destroyed him, didn't you?" The Guardian's shoulders slumped as he sat down next to the boy, wrapping him in a blanket. "Hey, Hey. It's ok Jamie." He leaned against the cold wood of the bed, pulling the cocooned boy close to him. "Even if Pitch comes back, he will never. Ever. Hurt you." Jamie curled against Jack's chest, "I'm not scared of him. I'm scared of losing you, and North, and Tooth, and Bunny, and Sandman." Jack smiled, a softness in his eyes. "You know we'll never leave." He chuckled, adopting North's thick accent: "As long as there's one child left who believes, we will be there to protect them."

Jamie burst out laughing, poking his head out from under the blanket. "Thanks Jack… Does North actually say that?" A mischievous grin sneaked across Jack's face. "Usually its more of a," He pulled a handful of snow from the air and used it as a beard, "As long as there's a single child left in the world, one dot on the globe who believes, We will be there to protect and guard them." Jack finished his imitation, one hand on his hip, the other pointed in the air. "He can be pretty dramatic some times." Jamie burst out laughing again, "That's almost as funny as teaching you about the internet!" Jack's smirk faded to embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck and chuckling slightly. "Yeah…"

_Earlier that Morning…_

Jamie opened his eyes for the second time that day to see Jack floating above his bed. "How do you use your computer?" Jamie blinked. "Jack, how old are you?" "Three hundred and seventeen, give or take a year." "Ah… You're old. That's why." Jamie mumbled, rolling onto the floor. "I'm not old!" Jack huffed indignantly, poking Jamie in the back with his staff. "Jack. Three hundred years is long time. You're old." "And you're a real smart mouth when you wake up." Jack chuckled, messing Jamie's already messy hair. "I blame Sandman." Jamie muttered, landing heavily in his desk chair.

"Ok, step one. Turning the computer on." Jamie gestured to the hard drive. "Go ahead turn it on." Jack simply looked confused for a moment before poking at the screen. "I dunno how." The brunette rolled his eyes, pressing the power button. "I am now going to do the impossible! And teach Jack Frost how to use the internet!" He announced theatrically, complete with dramatic music.

_Ten minutes later_

"JACK! ENOUGH WITH CLICKING RANDOMLY!" Jamie shouted as for the third time Jack managed to navigate onto a random website. "But this one is selling cheeses from around the world!" Jack protested jokingly, ignoring Jamie's irritated expression. "Ok. I'm just going to tell you how to use Skype, and then Cupcake and the twins are coming over." "Thanks Jamie, just stay away from the pond."

….

...

..

"Jack." "Yes Jamie?" "No more cat videos."

**BrownMouse: Hello? Are you still there?**

Jack jolted, looking back at the screen on the computer. Jamie had since fallen asleep in the blanket and Jack realized he had dozed off as well. The snowy haired teen smiled at the younger boy, scooping him up and laying him in bed. "Feel better Jamie." He whispered, sliding into the chair.

_Frostover317 is typing…_

"It's about time." Sarah muttered under her breath, ignoring the nurse chastising her about leaving her bed. "You are supposed to be on bed rest! You can't be getting up and walking around! Do you know what hypothermia does? It crystalizes and freezes your body tissues. Believe it or not young lady, you are still defrosting!"

**Frostover317: Sorry, my **(Jack had paused here, thinking of how to describe his relationship with Jamie, grinning broadly when he realized what it was.) **little brother needed me. He was remembering a bad dream he had. **

_So he has a younger brother. If he's even a he. Ugh… These dreams… They have to go. _

**BrownMouse: That's sweet. Is that my hint for the day?**

_Should it be? Jamie and I aren't even really related. I need her to guess. That's the only way she'll be able to see me. So I can warn her. And save us all. _

**Frostover317: Haha, no. You wouldn't be able to figure out who I am off that. Let's call it a freebie. :P**

_Ok… That's helpful. How am I supposed to guess? Why do I have to guess?_

**BrownMouse: Why do you want me to guess? Why can't you just tell me? **

_Because if I tell you you'll just write me off, like people always do. I'm just as real as Santa and the Easter Bunny. I should know that better than anyone. But if you guess, then you won't be able to deny it, right?_

**Frostover317: You'd never believe me if I told you. And besides, I like to have fun, and I'm sure this game won't disappoint. **

_A guy. Definitely a guy. If I am not talking to some snarky teenage boy, I'll jump in that pond again. _

**BrownMouse: So I really know you?**

_You just don't remember me. _

**Frostover317: Yeah, I think I was pretty important to you. **

_Lets just get this over with._

**BrownMouse: So, what's my hint?**

Jack laughed, "Game on!"


	9. Chapter 9

Jack thought carefully about what he was going to say, not wanting to tell Sarah too much on the first day. "Three hints. She needs to guess." He shook his head, "How can I get her to guess?" _Jack Frost… Everyone's heard of me. But for three hundred agonizing years, no one believed in me. I was alone… _

**Frostover317: Alright, first hint! I know a handful of important people that everyone's heard of, but no one's met. **

Sarah blinked. "Well, that could not have been more vague." She said blankly, staring at the screen. "This guy's full of it."

**BrownMouse: So what? You know the Easter Bunny and Santa Claus? And let me guess, the Tooth Fairy's your sister?**

Cringing, Jack replied hesitantly.

**Frostover317: Sort of, but not quite. Good guess though. **

_Is he an idiot? They're not real. They're just lies. Ways to bribe kids to behave. _

**BrownMouse: None of them are real. There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny, Santa, or the Tooth Fairy. Or the Sandman. None of them are real. **

_Dammit. _

**Frostover317: Woah, Woah, Woah. What? How could you not believe in them? **

Sarah flinched at the rush of memories. _Fifteen consecutive Christmas's without gifts, or was it seventeen? I always thought Easter was an urban legend. And little fairies that come in the night? Dad's stories were just that stories. His book is just lies. Like sweet dreams. As long as I can remember I've never had a pleasant dream. Every night was the same thing. Sometimes even during the day. I'd get so scared… It seemed like they were real. _

**BrownMouse: Because, when I was a kid they never visited me. No presents at Christmas, no egg hunts at Easter, no baby teeth taken in the middle of the night, and no sweet dreams. Just me, my family, and my nightmares. That's how it's always been. **

_That doesn't sound fun at all. That's why I'm here. For people like her. So young kids don't become like her. _

**Frostover317: At least you had your family. I can't say as much.**

_Oh… Wow… This kids an orphan. _

**BrownMouse: Why? What happened?**

_I died. And for three hundred years, I could remember nothing. I left my little sister alone. I don't know what happened to… her… _Jack cut off his train of thought. "No…"

**Frostover317: There… There was an accident when I was younger… I never saw my family again after it. I couldn't even remember them. **

_He couldn't remember them? _

**BrownMouse: Oh…**

_Thanks to North, Bunnymund, Sandy, and Tooth I can remember my old life. _

**Frostover317: It was because I believed in the Big Four that I got my memory back. You should give them a chance. Childhood innocence is something you should never have to give up. **

_Yeah, try my life on for size.. _

**BrownMouse: I never had to chance to have any… **

_No childhood innocence, no Guardians. But her dreams create Nightmares. _

**Frostover317: Why?**

_Bite me. _

**BrownMouse: How about you tell me something else about yourself instead. **

_Not yet, Sarah, not yet._

**Frostover317: How about no? :P Only one hint a day. Everything else you get from talking to me.**

_Irritating little know-it-all. The second I find out who you are I'm going slap you. . _

**BrownMouse317: And What if I don't want to? **

_Simple. _

**Frostover317: Then you can keep having your nightmares until the day you die. **

_Twice. I'm going to slap you twice. _Sarah growled internally.

**BrownMouse: WHO ARE YOU? HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY NIGHTMARES? **

_I know I've got you now. Now just guess. _

**Frostover317: I told you, you have to guess. You know who I am. You've seen me. You just can't remember me. **

_Conceited little… _

**BrownMouse: Why not?**

_You know me… I know you do… Please… _

**Frostover317: You can't see what you don't believe in. **


	10. Chapter 10

Sarah sighed, shutting her laptop. "This is getting ridiculous." She muttered under her breath. "What's ridiculous?" Sarah looked up suddenly, "Cupcake!" She squealed, her eyes lighting up at the sight of the messy haired girl. "You came!" Cupcake laughed, "Of course I did! Why wouldn't I? Jamie said you were awake so I came over as soon as I could." As Cupcake struggled to get on the bed, Sarah noticed that her leg was in a cast. "Hey, CC? What happened to your leg?" She asked, pulling her up and onto her lap. Cupcake shifted uncomfortably on her lap. "Nothing…" She replied, not looking her cousin in the eyes. Sarah frowned, "Cupcake. What wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

"One of the big kids was making fun of me…" Cupcake murmured, messing with Sarah's hand. "He called me a baby, and took my unicorn." She stopped playing with Sarah's hand, "I slipped and fell trying to get it back." Sarah's eyes were furious. "Did you? And why wouldn't you tell me before?" "Sarah… You almost died…" She whispered. "So?" The older girl burst out. "I don't care if I did die. No one hurts my family." She growled. "Who was it?"

"Bobby Red…." Cupcake muttered. Sarah snorted, "That asshat? Why didn't you just take it back?" The scruffy haired girl shook her head, "He's taller than me… A lot taller." Sarah started to climb out of bed, "Where is he? I'm getting your unicorn back." "Sarah! No, you have to stay here!" Cupcake said, pulling the girl back into her hospital cot. "He can have it. Don't get hurt because of me."

Before Sarah could open her mouth to speak, the musical tone issued from her computer. Cupcake's whole attitude changed, "Is that Jack?" She asked excitedly. _Jack? Is that who I'm talking to? Someone named Jack? _"Who?" She asked blankly. "Jamie said you were talking to him." Cupcake responded excitedly, "That's why we didn't see him today, he's always waiting for us on snow days!"

Sarah opened up her laptop, looking over the message. "Your name is Jack…"

**Frostover317: So, Can you guess my name?**

**BrownMouse: Jack. Your name is Jack. **

"I… I don't believe it... How... How'd she know?" Jack whispered, "Does that mean she believes?"

**Frostover317: That's right. How'd you know?**

**BrownMouse: My cousin told me. Cupcake. She says your name is Jack. **

_Cupcake. Of course you would tell her. If this works, I'll owe you one._

**Frostover317: Jack, What?**

Sarah turned towards her Cousin, who answered without being asked. "That's Jack Frost!" She giggled, "He's really fun!" Sarah sighed, "Like the legend?" "Exactly!" Cupcake replied, "That's why we had a snow day today."

**BrownMouse: She says… **(she grimaced while writing her reply.) **She says you're Jack Frost. **

"Yes! I am!" Jack crowed, a small flurry of snow filling the room, waking Jamie. "Erg… Jack, what's up?" He slurred, still half asleep. "Cupcake told Sarah." "Oh.. Yay.." Jamie mumbled, crawling out of bed.

**Frostover317: Do you believe her?**

Sarah looked at Cupcake, her eyes wide and hopeful. "I'm sorry, sweetie."

**BrownMouse: No.**

Jamie watched the exchange take place, "Jack. Do you think she'll be able to see you?" The white haired teen shook his head, "I don't know Jamie."

**Frostover317: She is right… My name is Jack Frost. THE Jack Frost. I can prove it. **

"Cupcake, he's not the real Jack Frost. There is no real Jack Frost." "Just give him a chance Sarah! Please! Jack's real." Cupcake pleaded, her eyes wide and innocent. The older girl huffed. _Fine…_

**BrownMouse: How? **

The two boys exchanged a look, both looking hopeful despite the odds.

**Frostover317: Who do you think makes the snow days? Or the frost on the windows, like the ones from last night! **

Sarah rolled her eyes.

**BrownMouse: Weather?**

Jamie nudged Jack's side, "Tell her..." He whispered. "Tell her who saved her…"

**Frostover317: Who do you think pulled you out of the water? **

_How does he know about that? How does he know so much about me? _

**BrownMouse: I don't know!**

""He's real." Jamie laughed, "He's always been real."

**Frostover317: It was me! I can prove it. **

Emotions whirling, Sarah felt her resolve breaking. _He knows so much about me. My nightmares, my accident, my name. And Cupcake believes that he's serious. It couldn't be real. _

**BrownMouse: How?**

Jack smiled.

**Frostover317: Meet me there when you get out of the Hospital. I'll be there. **

…

…..

…

"Ok. I'm here. Now what?"


	11. Chapter 11

Sarah sighed, pulling the hood of her cloak down. "I'm here. Now where are you?" She asked the cold empty air. As if to answer her, the wind began to pick up, whirling the fresh dusting of snow into the air, whipping it around her in a frantic circle. Sarah stepped back instinctively, tripping over something heavy. She looked down immediately at whatever had caused her to lose her balance. "My bag?" She whispered, gingerly picking up the canvas bag she had left behind days before. Noticing something amiss, she reached inside, her fingers brushing against a crisp, cool object. She clutched the object in her hand, drawing it out and displayed it on her palm. It was one of the gift shop type rocks; black, polished to a luminescent shine, and engraved with a single word: "Believe…"

At the girls utterance, the wind picked up again. It began to circle her once more, forcing her to step forward jaggedly. "Wait! Stop!" She shouted, her fear taking over. But the wind paid her no heed, its ethereal howls covering her voice, answering with its own. _Believe…_ "Believe in what?" She cried back., heart racing. "I'm talking to the wind, because I am here at the behest of a stranger claiming to be Jack Frost!" Sarah shouted, her voice broken and cracking. "What more do you want?"

And the wind answered. _Believe… Believe in… Beliiiiieeeeveee… _"Believe in who?" the girl asked hysterically, "What's happening? Who are you? What are you?" She choked back a sob, hot tears beginning to fall down her face. "Jack? Jack Frost?"

"Jack stop!" Cupcake pleaded, tugging at the Frost King's sweatshirt, "Please… You're scaring her." Jack turned to the young girl, "She's scared?" He asked, the winds circling the girl slowing down. When Cupcake nodded, Jack turned to the third member of their party. "Jamie, why don't you take Cupcake home?" The brunette nodded determinedly, offering a hand to the girl. "See you at home Jack." "Bye, bye. Don't scare her, ok?"

Sarah gasped, falling to her knees as the winds began to cease, finally blowing away in a sweeping gust. She gulped in air frantically between her sobs. "What…" She wheezed, "What do you want me to do?" "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you…" Jack murmured, kneeling down, staff in hand. A cold jolt raced through Sarah's heart, rekindling her rapid breathing. She looked up quickly, frantically looking around. "Who said that?" She said, "Whose there?"

"Sarah…" Jack whispered, "I'm right in front of you." "Whose there?" The girls shouted, scaring the birds from the tree as she stood up, looking around. "Sarah! It's me! Jack! Jack Frost!" Sarah looked for the source of the voice echoing around her. _There's no one there… _"Where are you? Why can't I see you!" Sarah began to run, her cloak rippling behind her. "Wait!" Jack shouted, beginning to chase after her. But Sarah only ran faster, fueled by her fear. "I won't stop running ever, will I?" She huffed under her breath, racing forward at almost impossible speeds. Jack struggled to keep up on foot, instead taking to the skies, flying overhead. "Sarah. Listen to me. You can hear my voice. I know you can. Don't be scared. Don't give into your fears. That's where your nightmares come from. Your fear." He told her, hoping some part of it would make her stop. "I will never stop being afraid!" She declared, each word full of emotion.

But she slowed down.

"Alright… What do I have to do to see you?" She asked, as she reached a stop, her legs shaking. Jack landed in front of her. "I'm right in front of you." He said gently. "You just have to believe. You can hear me. That's a step." Sarah took several deep, heaving breathes. "Ok… Ok…" she repeated mindlessly. "I believe…" Another deep breath hushed her voice. "I. Believe…"

She looked up. "Oh… Wow…" She breathed, startled enough she fell backwards. Where there had been nothing a second before, a snowy haired boy stood in front of her, his form drifting in and out of focus. "You're… You're…" She stammered The apparition in front of her grinned ecstatically. "Jack Frost, at your service." He laughed, bowing with a flourish. "I don't believe it. You're.. You're actually real?" She cut herself off abruptly, "Wait. No. You can't be. Prove it." She tacked on quickly, her paranoia setting in, fear growing stronger. As Jack took a step closer, she felt her fear growing. She stepped backwards, matching Jack step for step. "Sarah, wait." Jack knelt down, clutching his fist, "Let me prove it. Once and for all." His grip upon the air loosened and a single snowflake drifted across the air, brushing against the girl's cheek.

"Snow?" Sarah stammered, looking towards the wavering, white haired boy. "What? Were you expecting the Easter Bunny?" He laughed, "You wanted proof." Jack tightened his grip on his staff, sending bright bursts of snow into the air, swirling around the duo in sparkling crescendos. Jack turned to Sarah with a cocky smile, "Here it is."

Sarah gasped, her frozen breath curling in the air.

_He's real…_


	12. Chapter 12

"You believe." Jacks words weren't a question, he knew the girl could see him. Sarah nodded, eyes wide, "You're…" She stumbled over her words, "You're Jack Frost." She murmured. Jack grinned, leaning against his staff, "What gave it away?" He asked rhetorically, eyes laughing. "Jack Frost. The real Jack Frost." Sarah repeated, slightly dazed. "Yes." Jack seemed amused, "I'm Jack Frost." Sarah spun in a distressed circle, "OH MY GOD!" She bellowed. "I'm actually going insane." She declared, flopping on the ground in a heap. "I knew it would happen… Humans aren't meant to go months without sleep. It's not natural." She tangled her fingers in her hair, clenching them against her skull. "Is this what its come down to? Horrible nightmares or hallucinations?" She moaned, pulling her knees against her chest. Jack shook his head, laughing. "Sarah, I'm right here. You can't deny that I exist." Sarah stared up at the Guardian defiantly, "Yes I can." She replied stubbornly, her murky brown eyes set. "You know, I didn't expect this conversation to go this way." "Well, how did you expect it to?" Sarah demanded, glaring. Jack turned his head to the side, giving the girl a confused look. "I don't really know. But this wasn't it." He said slowly. "I didn't think you'd decide I'm a figment of your imagination." He held out his hand, "If you're going to continue to deny my existence, you might as well not sit on the cold ground." _Why bother? _Sarah thought, _He's not really there. I've just finally cracked. _She sighed, grumbling under her breath, "May as well humor myself." Jack was still smiling, hand outstretched, "Come on. Wake up and smell the coffee." "So my hallucination is a jackass?" She asked, finally accepting the proffered hand. "Nope. Just Jack."

"Holy crap. Real hand."

"So." Jack stated, pulling Sarah to her feet, "Are we done with all this?" He asked. Sarah just looked numb. Her eyes were spaced out and her jaw had dropped. "I'm not crazy…" The pale boy gave her a blank look, winching as she grabbed his face. "I'm not crazy! This is all real!" She crowed, with giddy laugh. She danced away, continuing her near hysterical laughter. After a minute or so she turned to Jack, her face flooded with emotion. "Jack! I'm not crazy! You're real! I just… I just thought this was a dream." The happiness faded from her face, contorting into a grimace. "I hate dreams… They always end as nightmares." "Hey… They're just bad dreams. They can't hurt you." Jack responded, realizing once again he didn't plan this encounter very well.

Sarah sighed, "Not my nightmares." She said softly. "Mine are so real… So painful…" _I just want to escape them. That's the only reason I'm telling you this. You said you could help. So help me. _She turned to Jack, who had since tucked his hands into the pocket of his hoodie, leaning against a tree. "What if I told you they were real?" He asked, giving the girl a playful look. "I'd tell you to go screw yourself." She retorted, retreating back into her hardened shell. Something in Jack's eye flashed, and he pushed off from the tree, walking towards Sarah. "Lemme get something straight," He stated, throwing his hand to either side, "You want help to get rid of your nightmares. But you won't tell me about them?" _One day you'll understand. But I just can't be sure if I can trust you. _"I came out here because Cupcake said I could trust you. But I have every right to be scared." She whirled around wildly, moving away from the Guardian. "I don't know you and I don't trust you." She panicked, "I don't want to make another mistake." She explained, backing away. Jack watched silently as she ran off, realizing what Sarah hadn't wanted to say. "She's afraid of me."

Sarah ran. Just like she always did. _I need to face my fears… I should go back… I should… _"Why can't I…?" She breathed her movements steady and rhythmic. Slowly, the repetitive motion began to calm her, lulling her into a peaceful state. _I could just run for the rest of my life. _She thought silently, making a sharp turn. "Then why don't you? Keep running from your fears?" Sarah shivered, a chill running down her spine. The voice from her nightmares had returned, as dark and silky as ever. "Don't worry child. You're not dreaming. It's much worse." The voice chuckled mysteriously, "You're awake! There's no escape!" As the mocking laughter continued, shadows began to sweep the forest, circling the girl. "You cannot run." The girl flinched away from the voice, her heart pounding against her chest. "No… Leave me alone…" The shadows began to manifest into a tangible form, the laughter still emanating all corners. "Silly girl. I can never leave you alone, nor can you escape me. I am as much a part of you as your own flesh and blood." Sarah was terrified: it showed on her face in her wide, pale eyes, in her shivering limbs. "Go…Go away!" She stuttered out weakly. The shadows grinned at her, completely solidifying into the form of a tall, ashen man. His eyes were wild and his grin manic, insanity and terror in one expression. "You will never be rid of me."


	13. Chapter 13

"AAAAAAIIIHHHHEEEE!" Sarah's scream echoed through the forest, the echoes reaching the ears of whoever would listen. "It's no use to scream." Pitch informed the girl arrogantly, "No one can hear you." He lorded over the girl, spreading the shadows until the girl had curled fearfully against a tree. "Yes. That's it. Embrace your fear, let it consume you." Pitch loomed in closer, his point teeth inches from the girl's face. "Boo."

"Sarah!" Jack said startled, as echoing screams once again reached his ears. "She's in trouble." He started running, leaping into the air as the wind began pull him into the sky. "I don't know what's wrong with her, but she seems to be scared of everything." He sighed, flying faster. "What could have happened to make someone like that?" An icy wind preceded him, bending the boughs of the evergreen trees to clear his way.

Sarah curled in on herself, tears beginning to form at the corner of her eyes as she refused to look at the Nightmare King leering down at her. "What's this?" He asked gloatingly, one thin finger brushing away her tear. "You're crying. How pathetic. So weak." Pitch laughed, beginning to start another cruel remark only to be interrupted by the cold winds whistling in the trees. "Jack Frost." Pitch snarled, turning his pointed gaze towards the direction the winds were coming from. "What is he doing _here?_" He hissed, whirling his shadows around him. "Until we meet again, my pet." The Nightmare King threw his silken words at the terrified girl, before vanishing into the darkness.

"Sarah?" Jack called out, skidding to a halt and spraying snow across the girl. "Oh, Sorry." He apologized, mussing his snowy hair. "Are you ok?" He asked, crouching so his face was leveled with hers. Sarah looked up, horror written across her face. Her lower lip was trembling and her usually tan skin was paled, her eyes seemed even more pale than usual, yet more vivid as well. Jack's own eyes widened, the pure blue filling with concern. "Hey. Hey. Tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help." He said softly, laying a hand on her shoulder. Sarah crawled away from the teen, "Go away!" She moaned. "I don't think I can." Jack replied, leaning on his staff. "You see, I'm not just Jack Frost." He said as Sarah began to look towards him. "I'm a Guardian. It's my job to protect those who believe." He stared fiercely into her eyes, "And you, my fearful friend, believe."

"How do you know I believe. How do you know anything about me?" Sarah cried out, anger replacing her fear. "You tortured me. You made me scared. You keep saying things that make it seem as if you know me. BUT YOU DON'T!" She shouted, furious. Jack took the hurled abuse silently, waiting for the girl to calm. "Why… Why do these things keep happening to me?" She groaned, tangling her fingers in her hair once again. "I don't know the answer to that," Jack began, collapsing next to her. "But I do know this. You do believe in me. Even if you don't want to, or don't want to admit it, you do. Because you can see me." Jack grinned, leaning toward her ear, "You can hear me." He whispered impishly. "You can feel me next to you, can't you?" He asked, bumping his shoulder against her playfully. "How can you deny that?" Sarah shook her head, toying with her braided hair. "You're cold…" She grumbled at last, giving Jack a sulking look. "I know, it's kinda my thing. You know. Jack _Frost_. It implies cold." "I hate you." "You'll grow to love me." Jack laughed, brushing her comment off. "No. I hate the cold. Why won't you just die?" Sarah growled back, pushing him away childishly. A shiver crept down Jack's spine, _You don't know the half of it. _"Maybe I'll tell you someday, but I think you've got bigger problems than being cold."

"The nightmares…" Sarah mumbled, looking down ashamed. _He's only trying to help and I'm going off on him like he killed my family. _"Yes. The Nightmares, they're worse than you realize." Jack confirmed, creating and destroying snowflakes around his fingertips. "How much worse could they be? I haven't been able to sleep for months. Ever since I moved here. How much worse could they be?" Sarah hissed, failing her hands in Jack's snow, effectively erasing the flakes. "You're deepest fears are becoming a reality. Whatever nightmares you have come to life." Jack said simply, standing up. Sarah flinched as he did so, leaving one not quite a question on his mind.

"You're scared of me."

"I'm scared of everything."

The shadows laughed.

_And that my dear girl, is exactly why you make the perfect pawn._


	14. Chapter 14

"What happened to you, Sarah?"

The silence drew in closer, wrapping itself around the woods, calming the flickering leaves, leaving nothing but the stifling echoes of unanswered questions. Jack crossed his arms, refusing to budge on his request. Sarah glared back at the teen, "It's none of your business." She growled, "Leave me alone." She began walking away, clearly planning to break into a run. Jack shook his head and sighed, simply holding out his staff and blocking her way. He flipped the knotted wood over his shoulder, "Sarah." He said warningly. "You know who I am. Do you really think that you can get away from me?" He swung the staff through the air, hitting a tree. Frost patterns crawled up the bark of the tree, covering the branches and icing over the few remaining leaves. He laughed slightly, "Even if I wasn't Jack Frost; Jamie and Cupcake are still best friends and they both care about you." He pointed the curled tip of the staff in the girl's face. "Jamie's the one who found you freezing to death in the woods. Do you really think he'd let you continue to hurt like this?" Sarah's eyes burned, a dark aura gathering around her body. "You know nothing about me. About my life." She shoved a pointed finger into the Frost King's chest. "So how do you know _that?"_

Jack crossed his arms, giving Sarah a sorrowful look. "You really don't remember?" He asked. The darkness around Sarah grew darker. "Remember what?" She demanded harshly, still wanting answers. "Well. I guess that answers my question." Jack sighed, watching the weather reflect his emotions. Snow began to gently fall from the sky, whispering on mournful winds across the town. Twilight was falling and the soft flakes multiplied against the paling lavender sky. "You need to go home." He said, staring wistfully into the stars. "Like hell I do!" Sarah shouted, her temper boiling over. "Tell me how the hell you know about that! And my nightmares! How do you know that?" The darkness around her grew tangibly thicker, "WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME?"

"Hot chocolate. I want some hot chocolate. Don't you agree it's getting a bit chilly?" Jack asked, mischievously calling a bone chilling wind. "You're Jack Frost and you want hot chocolate?" Sarah asked, dumbstruck. "Yup." "Hot chocolate?" "Yes. Hot chocolate." Sarah ran her hand through her hair. "Hot chocolate?' She gave the teen a bewildered look. "Would you stop that? You make hot chocolate seem like a crime." Jack asked, tilted his head to the side in confusion. Sarah shook her head, loose braids flapping from side to side. "But… Won't you melt?" She asked slowly.

"Melt?" Jack asked incredulously. "Melt? Do I look like I melt?" He scooped up a snowball, throwing it into the air. "Snowballs melt. Icicles melt. Snow_men_ melt. I don't melt!" Jack exclaimed, catching the frozen snow. "But you're Jack Frost. Aren't you made of snow or something?" Face blank, Jack stared at the brunette. "You're actually serious right now, aren't you?" He asked. "You really think I'm a snowman?" Jack stared down the girl, utterly confused. _Three hundred and seventeen years of listening to people talk about the Legend of Jack Frost and the two things I've never hear is the truth, and this. How in the name of the Next Ice Age did this get started? _"I've seen enough of the Christmas movie's to know that Jack Frost is always a creepy talking snowman."

…

"Do I look like a creepy talking snowman to you?" Jack shouted, the light whirlwind of snow thickening to a near blizzard. "Hey! Hey! Calm down!" Sarah shouted, terrified. The snow was blinding her, freezing her from the inside out. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you a creepy snowman!" Jack grinned playfully, floating above the clearing, peering through the snow at the girl blindly waving her arms through the blizzard. The blizzard had been an accident at first, another case of the weather getting away from him, but when Sarah had begun to apologize frantically he waited to quell the rising storm. "Ok! Hot chocolate it is! Let's go!" Sarah stumbled around, eyes squinted shut against the stinging snow. Her grasping hands found what she had been looking for, clasping her hands around Jack's bare foot. "Come on… You're scaring me." She mumbled, pulling the Frost King to the ground as she collapsed. Jack grinned victoriously, "Hot Chocolate it is. Let's go." He chuckled, pulling Sarah up by her arm. Figuring she had been tricked, Sarah shivered and grumbled under her breath. "I hate you." Jack grinned again, "I know."


	15. Chapter 15

Sarah sighed, dropping two steaming mugs of hot chocolate on the knotted wood table. "You always get what you want, don't you?" She asked darkly, glaring at the shock of white hair in her kitchen. Jack leaned back against the equally knotted chair, cockily swinging his feet on to the table. "Not always. Remind me to tell you about that some time." Sarah slid into another chair, "Ok. You've had your hot chocolate. Now spill. Tell me about the nightmares and how you know about Jamie finding me." She demanded evenly, hoping once and for all to get the answers she needed. Jack leaned forward, holding the steaming mug in both hands, feeling the burning heat rushing through his long since frozen limbs with each sip. "I don't know what causes your nightmares." He said at last, sky blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "But," he continued, "I do know that there's something strange about you." Insulted, Sarah glared at Jack. "And there's nothing strange about you? If you're even telling the truth." She stood up suddenly, practically marching over to Jack's side. She grinned quirkily as she slowly poured her hot chocolate over the teens snowy hair. Jack cringed as the thick steaming liquid seeped into his hair, dripping down his pale face to absorb into his glacier blue sweatshirt. "Would you just cut the crap already? I've gotten called a freak enough here, so just tell me the truth or get out." She hissed vehemently. "You're someone's cousin from out of town, right? Everyone can see you, but you just tell me no one can. How long has this been going on? You tricked Cupcake. MY Cupcake." She growled.

Jack just sat in his chair, hot chocolate dripping off his hair and clothes, waiting for the girl to calm down, despite having become genuinely upset with her. Before Sarah could continue her rant, the squeaking hinge of the front door issued a particularly loud creak as heavy footsteps walked around the entry way. "Sarah? Are you home?" A pleasantly feminine voice asked, preceding it's owner to the kitchen. A slightly heavy woman walked into the room, two large bags of groceries in each of her arms. "Hello dear." She said smiling, "Could you please clean up the hot chocolate you spilled, please?" She asked melodically, gesturing to Jack's seat. "Those chairs are over three hundred years old, I'd prefer that they didn't have hot chocolate stains for the next three hundred." Sarah's aunt laughed like sparkling wind chimes, Sarah shook her head in bewilderment. "You don't see anything wrong with the chair?" She asked. "Aside from the hot chocolate? No, I don't." Jack crossed his arms, smiling triumphantly at Sarah's confused expression. "Thanks Aunt Mira…. Where's the towels again?" She asked hesitantly, her gaze switching between a smirking Jack and her calm aunt. "Still think that people can see me?" He asked, a sadness in his eyes. "You're lying!" Sarah hissed in response. "Sarah. Who are you talking to?" Mira asked, casting a glance over her should as she began unpacking groceries. Sarah sighed, admitting defeat. "No one Aunt Mira, no one."

A few minutes of Jack and Sarah trading glares like children later, Mira had finished storing the small family's groceries. "Hey Pip Squeak, what's wrong?" Sarah's aunt asked softly, sliding into the chair next to her. "I know things haven't been the best for you since moving here. And I know Burgess is a long way from home." She said comfortingly, patting her shoulder warmly. "Thanks Aunt Mira. But a long way from home, and Las Vegas, Nevada are two different things. One, people say "Oh, wow. That's really far. Why don't you come over for pizza this Saturday?" The other, people say: "Damn. Hooker go far, who ya servin? Must pay well, you whore." She huffed, her thin nose flaring. "It's every day. And now I finally got what I wanted. People are paying attention to me, acknowledging my existence. But all they're doing is calling me a prostitute and telling me to kill myself!" Her voice rose to a shout as she stood, slamming her fists into the ancient table. Hot tears dripped down her face, entangling themselves in her lank hair before being vanishing. "I want to go home…" She sniffed. "But there's no home to go back to…"

"Shhsh…. Shhhssh… It's ok Sarah. This is your home now." Mira whispered, hugging her niece tightly. Jack watched the family display coolly, crossing his arms and casting a glace towards his staff. After a moment he shook his head, flinging drops of hot chocolate across the room like a dog and resigning himself to placing a cold hand on the sobbing girl's shoulder. "So you moved. That's it?" He asked, well aware that the older woman wouldn't be able to hear him. Shaking her burrowed head, Sarah began to cry harder. "I…" She sobbed. "I miss my dad… And my-" She hiccupped, "step-mom… And Kenny…" she tightened her grip on her Aunt as she felt her knees weaken. The creaking of the rusty door hinges signaled another arrival, as Cupcake arrived home. "Sarah? Momma?" the young girl called out, kicking her snow covered boots off as she tromped through the house. Cupcake walked into the room, noticing her cousin and mother almost immediately. The small brunette let out a soft cry, rushing forward and embracing her family. "I'm sorry Sarah… I miss them too…


	16. Chapter 16

Jack watched the family in silence, understanding beginning to dawn upon him. He retreated into the entryway, silently observing as the family broke apart at last. Feeling hollow, he watched as the three females placed three candles in the windowsill. Sarah took a box of matches, striking one against side of the box. The warm flame created a golden glow across her tear stained face, throwing her features into sharp relief. _I'm sorry… I miss you so much Daddy…_ Sarah lit the largest candle, a deep forest green pillar candle scented comfortingly of evergreens and cinnamon. A round, rosy candle was next in line, quickly lighting it as well. Sarah breathed in the floral scent, remembering painfully happy memories. _Momma Jenna… I swear… I didn't mean what I said… _Her fingertips burning, Sarah flicked her wrist, extinguishing the match. She sighed, breathing out pure heartbreak and lighting another match. She turned her attention to the final colored candle. This once was rectangular, an innocent sky blue. Sarah picked up the tiny candle, pausing a moment as she tested its scent. _So perfect for you Kenny… _She thought, placing it in between the two larger one. _You always loved the smell of the ocean… _With trembling hands she lit the last candle, her lower lip quivering as she watched the flames darting back and forth in their wax prison. "This is all I have left off them…" Sarah murmured brokenly. "Three candle's in vigil…"

Jack slipped away, padding lightly up a flight of stairs. He slumped against the first door he came to, hood slipping over his face. "Candlelight vigil…" He murmured, going with the door as it swung open from his weight. "I wonder…" _I wonder if my family held one for me? _The Guardian wondered, curling in on himself. _I wonder if they even bothered getting my body. Did they care that much? Was there even a body to find? _Jack held his hands out in front of him, flipping from back to palm, finally clenching them in his chocolate stained hair. "Why can't I remember…" He asked the air, struggling to remember memories he no longer had. He stood up, looking around. The room he was in was barren, a single pale dresser, a desk pressed up against a window, and a neatly made bed. Jack sighed audibly, leaning his staff against wall. "I wish I had some way to know…" He flung himself on the bed, crossing his arms behind his head. _Did anyone miss the town trickster when he died? _

After a quiet dinner with her new family, Sarah trudged up the stairs to her room, drained both emotionally and physically. She pressed her hand against her door, pausing a moment to take a breath and let it out morosely. Eyes closed, she pushed the door open and staggered to her bed, sitting down heavily in the center.

"OOMF!"

"AIIEEE!"

Both Jack and Sarah let out a cry, Jack from a sudden pain, Sarah from a sudden shock. Recovering quicker, Sarah spoke first. "What are you doing in my _room_?" She demanded, clutching at her heart. Jack huffed, holding a hand up signaling he needed a moment. "Uhhhhggg…" He wheezed, recovering at last. "Damn you woman!" He shouted, still stunned from Sarah's weight. "Excuse me?" The girl shouted back, extremely offended. "What exactly do you have against me?" Jack demanded, much quieter now. "First you tell me to die." Jack let out a harsh laugh, completely different from his normal laugh. "Then you dump hot chocolate on me, which still stains despite my current state of being by the way." He spun around dramatically. "And now you try to break my ribs. In all seriousness Sarah," He whirled around to look the fragile girl in the eyes, "What is your problem with me?"

Sarah met Jack's icy eyes for only a moment before breaking down again. "I-I'm sorry…" She blubbered, sitting down lightly on her bed. "It's just… I've had a rough year…" She hiccupped, wiping away the tears. "I really need to stop doing this…" She said, laughing bitterly. "If my dad saw me like this…" her face looked devastated. "But… He wouldn't be able to…" Jack's icy eyes softened, pity replacing anger. "I'm sure he'd be proud of you." He said softly, sitting next to the girl and putting a cold, yet comforting, and on her shoulder. Sarah flinched at his cold touch, brushing his hand away. "Thanks… But I don't think you really understand." She muttered, "And I really don't want to talk about it."

"You don't have to. I know." Jack said blankly, starting to think he might be classified as socially awkward. Sarah whipped around to glare at the cross legged Frost King. "Know what and how?" She asked tersely. Jack carelessly fell backwards, flinging one blue and brown arm over his eyes. "You're an orphan. Cupcake's mother is your legal guardian. You used to live in Las Vegas, Nevada and that's why the older kids bully you." He paused, "Though I don't really understand the significance of that." _There are a lot of things I don't understand. It's just what Jamie's explained to me that I really get. But I get this... The pain of not having a family to go home to. _"I think I know how you feel. I lost my family too, remember?" Jack sighed, uncovering his face. "I had a sister, her name was Pippa. Pippa Overland."

For a moment, Sarah forgot her own misery; instead she focused Jack's. His eyes were clouded over, and his face has fallen as he recalled the few memories of his family that he had. After a few seconds, Sarah broke the stifling silence. "What happened to her? How did she… How did she die?" Sarah words hit Jack like a knife through his heart and he squirmed guiltily. "I don't know…" He admitted. Brow furrowed, the brunette processed Jack's admittance. "That makes no sense. How could you lose your sister and not know how?" She asked, completely confused. In a complete monotone Jack responded, all the while giving the ceiling a dead eyed stare. "Because Piper Amelia Overland died over two hundred years ago." He held a pale hand in front of his face, flicking his palm to face the ceiling. As snow began to softly fall inside the room, he spoke again in the same voice as before. "Because long before Pippa died, Jackson Overland did. The last thing I remember was my sister. My little sister watching me die before her eyes."


	17. Chapter 17

**Whoah. Authors comments.. When does that happen? Yeah... I don't think I've been on Fanfiction for a year or so before posting Invisible. God, I cannot believe how much my writing has improved. So... here's chapter 17... I posted it on dA (deviantArt, which is where I mainly post this...) yesterday, so if you have an account and want quicker updates and to see more random shit I write (BTW I'm about to post my other two Jack Frost things here, both are oneshots) Then I guess you can pop over there, its the same user name and all. But I'll still be posting here if ya care. So.. Uh... Chapter written at 4:45 am:**

_My name is Jackson Overland Frost. And I have been the Spirit of Winter for the past three hundred years. But before that I was just Jackson Overland. I had a sister, a family. I had a life that I surrendered to save my sister. I didn't mean to die that day. All I wanted was to have some fun. That's all I ever wanted, to play games. And that's what I did. Until the day I died. _

"Uh… Uh…" Sarah whimpered, scooting away from the morose teen next to her. "Wha… Dead…" She fumbled over her words, eyes wide with fear. "I… Oh…" Her eye lids fluttered briefly, eyes rolling into the back of her head. "Mrpfh…." _Dead… _

Jack turned his head to face Sarah swaying form, "You're not taking this very well, are you?" He asked rhetorically. "Nhhhg…" Sarah incoherently moaned, holding a hand to her forehead. Jack sighed. "You're not going to faint on me are you?" He asked, considering it to be quite possible. "I'm… I'm not sure…." Sarah replied shakily, laying down and curling up like a cat. "Are you a ghost?" She asked softly, clenching her eyes shut. _Good question… Am I? _Jack stared at the ceiling, thinking about the question. "I don't know… Until last year, I didn't even know I ever was Jackson Overland."

That got Sarah's attention. "You WHAT?" She half shouted, eyes shooting open as turned to face Jack. "How did you not know that?" "I don't know? I died? For the North Wind's sake am I supposed to know that?" The girl flinched as the stone house was shaken by the howling aforementioned winds, snow blowing across the winds, icicles shattering on the ground. "Oh, would you shut it?" Jack snapped, waving an arm angrily at the window. The wind ceased almost immediately, quickly blowing softly before falling completely silent. "Thank you." The Frost King hissed, clearly in a foul mood. "Sorry 'bout that. Sometimes it gets a little over excited." Jack paused, "I haven't left Burgess in months, I think it's getting restless."

Silence fell on the room; Sarah unsure of what to say, Jack uncharacteristically morose at the mentioning of his past life. "The wind gets restless? And listens to you?" Sarah finally asked hesitantly. Jack finally sat up, grabbing his staff and pacing the room. "Have you ever had a dog?" He asked, swinging the crook around in a circle. "I never had one, but Jamie does. A greyhound, Abby." He laughed, "The thing almost ate Bunnymund one time." He kicked up a snowball, catching it in his hand. "But sometimes Abby does what Jamie wants her to do. Other times she does what she _thinks _he wants her to do. And sometimes she does what she thinks needs to be done. Like when Sophie falls or Jamie manages to get stuck on the roof. _Again."_ He explained, tossing the snowball at Sarah, who flinched while she caught it. "So…" She said, turning the frozen ice in her hand, "The wind is your pet dog?" She asked slowly, looking up with a quizzical look on her face. The Guardian grinned slightly, "Yeah... I guess so!" He laughed, his good mood beginning to return. Sarah toyed with a long braid, twisting and untwisting it around her palm before sighing and removing the hair tie. "So you're over two hundred years old?" She asked curiously, long fingers pulling the messy braids out. The snowy haired teen flashed her a mischievous grin, "Over three hundred actually. I was seventeen when I…" He faltered for a moment, the grin fading away, only to come back just as bright and just as quickly. "When I died."

"OH!" Sarah exclaimed, pausing in the untangling of her hair to slam a palm into her forehead. "You practically spelled it out for me in your Skype name!" She muttered. "Frostover317… Jack Frost. Jackson Overland. Three hundred and seventeen years old." Sarah huffed, glaring at the now cocky teen. "I feel like an idiot now." Jack burst out laughing, hunched over and gripping his staff to keep from falling down. "How-" He had to stop to catch his breath, "How would you have known that?"

The brunette pouted, looking utterly ridiculous with one braid half undone and the other fully braided, just sitting on her bed with a three year old's expression. "I don't know. But its just so painfully obvious now, I can't believe Cupcake had to tell me." Jack sat back down, considerably less restless than the North Wind, but still sharing the same desire for movement the room lacked to offer. "It doesn't matter. You found out anyway. And you can see me." He cast her a Trickster's grin, "And as you no longer seem to hate me, I think I might be able to help you with your nightmares." Sarah fought back a smile of her own as she looked at Jack's cheerful, yet mischievous expression. "You really think so?" She asked softly, daring to hope that he might be able to. "Just tell me when they began." Was Jack's confident reply.

The dark aura surrounded Sarah again, and she looked down; unable to face the Guardian. Her next words were spoken in a broken voice:

"I think… It was the night… The night my mommy was killed…"


	18. Chapter 18

"Your mother? Was killed?" Jack asked stunned. Sarah nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "It was a long time ago." She murmured, counting numbers in the air on an invisible abacus. "Twelve years ago… I was hardly even old enough to remember her…" Sarah began to unwind her other braid, refusing to look up. "How old are you now?" Jack asked suddenly. "Does it matter? It won't make up for lost time…" The girl muttered, wincing noticeably as she struggled with an elastic hair tie. "I was five years old when she died." She let out a sigh. "No. I was five years old when she was murdered."

_There… There was blood everywhere… and Kenny… He was just a baby at the time, thank god he does remember… But its.. It's.. _"It's all I remember. From when I was young." Sarah looked up, a deep set horror in her dark eyes. "All I remember is blood, hunger, fear, darkness and loneliness." She hissed, eyes burning, but for once, no tears falling. Her whole body shuddered and she breathed heaving sobs, as she soaked in miserable memories.

_"Sarah, come here. Daddy wants one more hug before he goes." A tall, tan man said sadly, attempting to slick back his scruffy black hair. The small toddler happily complied, bouncing to her father in a skipping gait. "Do you have to go Daddy?" She asked, tightly wrapping her short arms around his legs. Her father scooped the young girl up from under her arms and spun her in the air. Her playful giggles filled the air, attracting a lovely young woman with a gurgling baby on her hip. She watched in silence, smiling as she watched her husband spinning their daughter in the air. "I'm sorry sweetie, but I have to go." Her father replied mournfully. "Nonno was very ill and passed away suddenly. I have to go and pay my respects. Don't worry Sarah, I'll be home in a week." He smiled, ruffling her hair. "Nothing bad will happen while I'm gone, you'll see." _

_"Andre…" The Italian man turned to face his wife, "Emma. I have to go. I promise I'll be back." He whispered, shouldering a duffle bag. "I'm not running away. I'm a Viantinio. We don't run." Emma let out a long disapproving sigh. "Not all of them. I happen to recall a certain, dashing Viantinio who once upon a time went to Italy to visit his family for a week and didn't come back for almost a year." The caramel eyed woman said irritated, crossing her arms and giving her husband an incredibly angry look. "Emma…" "Don't "Emma" me." She hissed. "What will happen if you don't come back? How will our kids grow up without a father?" She demanded, brushing back mouse brown hair. Andre smiled reassuringly, "Our children will __**never**__ have to live without either of us." _

"It was the second night he was gone." Sarah whispered. "My mom had been agitated all morning. She thought she was seeing someone outside. It was quiet though… But then…"

_"Sarah. Listen to me carefully. You have to take Kenny and hide." Emma whispered in a panic, grabbing her daughters arm and racing up the stairs. "Sarah. No matter what you do, do not talk. Don't make a single sound. Do not move." Sarah nodded determinedly, not understanding why her mother was so scared. "The same goes from Kenny. Keep him quiet." Emma continued, in the same serious tone. "Wait for your father." Emma all but pushed Sarah into her bedroom closet, handing her the infant Kenny. "Just remember Sarah… I love you, both of you, and I always will." With those final words, Emma tore the clothes off their hangers, covering her children. She gave them one last sorrowful look before closing the door on them. _

"It was dark… But I wasn't scared. Not until I heard the screams." Sarah shuddered violently, her whole body shaking. "Oh god… Oh god… "She moaned, digging her nails into her skull. "It was…" Jack put an arm around the girl, unsure of what else to do. "My mommy…" She sniffed, burrowing her face into Jack's chest. The Frost King flinched, thoroughly surprised by Sarah's sudden actions. "I... I know I shouldn't have looked…" She whispered. "It was… She was…"

_The doorbell rang, and Emma ran to answer it. "Hell-" She began, cutting off abruptly when she saw who it was. She didn't know his name, but she knew who he was. "Morte…" She fearfully whispered. The man truly looked like Death. His most striking feature was a deep scar down the entire left side of his face. His hair was darker than black and slicked back, revealing a prominent widow's peak. His thin eyes were cruel and emotionless, darkly leering down at her. "Where is he?" The man rasped, roughly pushing his way into the house. "Andre isn't here. He and the kids are gone. They're not here! They're not here!" Emma insisted, backing away from her soon to be attacker. "Where is he?" The man repeated, stalking towards the stairs. "He's not here!" Emma shouted again, chasing after him. "It's just me! Andre left and took the kids with him!" _

_Emma chased the man into her bedroom, "What are you doing in here?" She cried out, frantically pulling on his sleeve. "Leave now!" Emma demanded fruitlessly. The man stopped, turning to face her. "If he and your children are not here, then who are you trying to protect?" He snarled, lashing viciously at her with a backhand. Emma stumbled backwards, "No-No one. It's just me." The dark man laughed madly. "Then I shall leave a message for Lord Andre." His stance changed, his knees bending slightly and he threw his arms to his side, laughing maniacally. "DEATH!"_

"There were two loud bangs… It sounded like the world shattering… And then, she was gone."

_He fired his gun. Emma fell to the ground in agony, clutching at her bleeding stomach. "May this be a reminder to Andre that I shall never leave him alone." He cackled, shooting once more. Emma's broken body heaved, blood oozing from her wounds. With the last of her strength she turned to the closet where her children were hiding and smiled. _

"We spent three days in that closet. I never left it…" Sarah hiccupped, "That's when the nightmares started. A dark man came to me in my sleep. He said: "A child touched so much by darkness? So early in its life? How pathetic. But you could be useful, perhaps, yes... A gift... A gift of darkness to touch your heart, to haunt your dreams. Yes… Such fear you'd have."And then he was gone. It was just me and Kenny again."

_The days passed slowly for the girl and her brother, the baby soon began to cry constantly. But Sarah could do nothing about it. She had no food to give him, little drink to quench his thirst, no diapers to change him with. "Mommy…" Sarah called out, "Mommy! Where are you?" _

Eventually Sarah stopped talking, her voice falling silent. "My dad came home to my mother dead on the floor and my brother and I in a closet; starving, dehydrated, and smelling like a sewer. He said it was the worst thing that he had ever seen. And in his line of work, what killed my mom… That's saying something." Sarah clenched her eyes shut, caught up in her memories. "Sarah?" Jack asked softly. The girl answered his question without it being asked. "He was the inherited heir to the Viantinio crime family. The Demon Riders."


	19. Chapter 19

_Who am I, really? I am Sarah Viantinio. Daughter of Andre and Emma Viantinio, Granddaughter of Rosa and Giovanni Viantinio. I am the last of my father's family line. I am alone. Ignored. My classmates think I tried to kill myself. Why? Because I nearly froze to death in a beautiful pond. Someone pulled me out. And you know what? I really wish they hadn't. I'd be better off dead._

When Jack didn't respond Sarah began to feel the silence weighing down her heart. She had never told anyone the story of how her mother died, or how when her father had returned and found his children she had been so weak she fell next to her mother's corpse. How after three days in the hot Nevada weather, she had bugs crawling over her. Or how she had been covered in her blood.

Sarah was scared, but for a new reason. Her nightmares had started long before her mother had been killed, but they had gotten so much worse after the bad man had visited her. She never told anyone because who would want to be friends with a Viantinio? Her family was feared. Even in the school she had gone to there were whispers of the things they had done, and her father knew that. He had enrolled her and Ken under their mother's maiden name to keep them as safe and normal as possible. Jack was the only person who could help her get rid of her nightmares. _What if I scared him off? Who wants to help the mob? Or mafia, whatever the hell we were. _

"Jack?" Sarah asked slowly, turning towards where the teen had been. "I can understand why you have nightmares." Was the flat reply. Sarah bit her lip, unsure of Jack's take on her experiences. "Are you-" "No, I'm not scared of you." Jack said softly. "You couldn't do anything to me even if you wanted to. He said with a reassuring grin. He nudged Sarah, eliciting a slight chuckle from the girl. "You're still going to help me?" She asked slowly, afraid of the answer. To her surprise, Jack laughed. "I told you, I'm a Guardian. It's my job to protect the children who believe in me and the others Guardians. Being seventeen doesn't just drop you from that!" He exclaimed cheerfully, "You need what I protect in this world." He added on a little more seriously.

Sarah could practically feel her metaphorical ears perking up at that statement, "Protect?" She asked in confusion. Jack was in his element now, standing up and pacing around the room once more. "Hope, Wonder, Dreams, Memories, and Fun. It's what we protect in this world, what children need to grow and thrive." He explained, gesturing wildly; creating snow as he did so. Sarah marveled at the teens excitability and at the crisp snow falling from thin air. "What do you protect?" She asked, his enthusiasm catching. "Fun!" Jack shouted, leaping into the air and hitting his head against the ceiling. "Ouch…" He mumbled, falling to the floor and rubbing the top of his head gingerly. "It's my center, it's what I'm here to protect." He said sheepishly yet proudly, splayed out on the floor. "And when was the last time you had fun?" He asked mischievously. "A week ago… But before that, I can't remember…" Sarah responded. "Of course, I fell in a frozen lake after that. So, I guess that kinda cancels it out." She laughed sarcastically as Jack smiled at her. "Then I think it's time I showed you the world through my eyes." He said, throwing open the windows. "Look."

Sarah grimaced, forcing herself to get off the bed and join the Frost King by the window. Jack put a hand on her shoulder, pointing out the window with other hand. "Do you see it?" He asked. Sarah shook her head, only seeing the Burgess landscape. _North once told me a story about a man he knew when he was young. He taught him a spell, the root of all magic. _"I believe…" He whispered. "I believe!" He exclaimed, whipping his head towards the girl. "Say it, say "I believe" three times." He insisted almost manically. "I believe?" Sarah asked. Jack nodded his head excitedly at her, gesturing for her to continue. "I believe." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "I believe…" She whispered, slowly opening her eyes. Sarah only had one word:

"Wow…"


	20. Chapter 20

"What is that?" She exclaimed excitedly, pointing towards the nebulous dreamsand. Jack smiled victoriously, proud that he had found a way for Sarah to see the Sandman without resorting to tricks again. "That's the Sandman." He explained, opening the window. "He's the Guardian of Dreams. It's his job to protect the children from nightmares and to open them up to new worlds." Jack moved out of the window sill to allow a tendril of gossamer dreams to flow into the room. Sarah's face was alit with wonder and joy, an expression that seemed to be a rare occurrence for the girl. The Guardian smiled again, clutching his staff in one hand. "Come on, meet me outside. You'll really be blown away by the show!" He chuckled, perching on the windowsill as he waited for a response. Transfixed by the golden glow, Sarah nodded slowly. "There's more?" She asked. Jack laughed, "More than you could dream of!"

_This is unbelievable… _Sarah thought to herself, pulling on a pair of heavy snow boots and taking a clunking step towards the door, pausing briefly. _I wonder what the… dreamsand? Dreamsand is?_ Curiosity growing, Sarah turned around to face the whirling dreamsand._ It looks like a plant caught in a current, the way its moving like that! _She remarked, noting the way it seemed to ebb and flow in empty space. As if in a trace, Sarah felt herself reaching towards the dreamsand, entangling her hand in the soft glow. "It's so beautiful…" She whispered, watching the sand flow around her hands. Yet something was strange about it, although she didn't know precisely what. Where she touched the dreamsand it seemed to darken, almost to a glittering black.

"Sandy!" Jack shouted, catching a gust of wind to the Guardian's sand ship. "Those Nightmares, from a few nights ago. They were being created, by this girl. Whenever she sleeps she has nightmares, and those nightmares create real Nightmares!" He rushed out, nearly tripping over his own words. The Sandman gave the younger male a confused look, a symbol not unlike a 'yield' sign over his head. "There's a human who manifests Nightmares!" Jack stated simply this time, anxious to solve the mystery surrounding the girl and her history. As usual Sandy said nothing, but calmly signed for Jack to explain once more, but more in depth. "From the beginning?" He asked, groaning at Sandman's nod. Jack took a deep breath. "A few nights ago, remember? The Nightmares, the living ones by the hospital?" He asked impatiently. "They were created by a human!" He shouted, leaping into the air. "A human whose nightmares come to life! Is that where Pitch gets his powers? How many like her are there?" Jack was rushing over his words again, zipping back and forth through the air like Minifairy. "If there's a way to stop it, we could defeat Pitch forever!" He realized, stopping suddenly. "Is that even possible?" He asked slower, looking towards the ground for Sarah.

Instead he noticed something he wasn't expecting: a stream of dreamsand slowly becoming black as it curled through the air. The Sandman noticed it as well, hastily cutting off the polluted strand before it could reach the Sandship and cause real damage. "What… What is that?" He asked, turning towards the eternally silent Guardian. Sandman shrugged nonchalantly, hopping from dreamsand cloud to cloud until he was level with the still fluttering nightmare. A thought suddenly struck Jack. "Sarah!" He hissed, his eyes following the tendril to the window he had just left from.  
The two Guardians were quickly astonished by what they saw through the window. Sarah was standing in the dimly lit room, surrounded by corrupted dreamsand, a Nightmare by her side. To Jack's utter surprise, she did not seem afraid, as the dark sand swirled around her in mosaic patterns. But as the giant horse began nudging at her side, he took action; rushing into the rooms with a shout. "Damn Nightmares!" He bellowed, summoning the power of ice to his aid. Just as he was about to release the pent up power on the Nightmare, one hundred and twenty pounds of teenage girl crashed into him, both landing on the ground in a heap. "Jack no! Don't hurt him!" Sarah pleaded, awkwardly clutching his staff to her chest as she gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. The male's ice blue eyes widened in shock. "What's wrong with you? That's a _Nightmare!_" He glared at the beast, watching it flinch under his gaze. Sarah turned to the Nightmare, brushing it's muzzle. "Shush… It's ok…" She whispered, silently begging Jack not to hurt the creature. The frost Guardian stared at the girl, finally letting out a huff as he hit the base of his staff against the ground. "That's one of Pitch's servants. You do know who Pitch is don't you? The Boogeyman. That…_ thing_ is the reason you can't with out reliving the day your mother _died_." He spat, distain for the creature Sarah guarded more than evident. "She died to protect you. How do you think she would feel knowing her sacrifice was wasted on you throwing your life away with that… That Cur?" He continued angrily, a fierce expression on his face.

"No…" Sarah was broken again, speaking only in a shadow of her voice. "I never should have trusted you!" She faintly shouted, running from the gloomy room. Cupcake watched in stunned silence as Sarah ran down the stairs, tripping over her own feet as she quickly turned out the front door, a dark shadow behind her back. "I never should have told him…" She regretted as she and the Nightmare halted suddenly. They were about a mile from her house and she had yet to see any sign of Jack or the glittering dumpling with him. The Nightmare let out an affectionate whinny, tickling her neck with its whiskers as it nuzzled her neck. "Thanks sweetie…" She mumbled, brushing it's gossamer mane. "Why are you here?" She asked softly, burying her face in the Nightmare's thick neck. The Nightmare had no response, simply snorting a soft _whoosh_ of air. "I didn't think you'd have answer to that." Sarah laughed, gazing into the bright amethyst eyes of the spectral horse. "You really are Rebel Without a Cause!" Rebel brayed excitedly, rearing up on their hind legs.

"Sarah! Look out!"

The girl turned towards the shout, watching Jack running towards her with his staff glowing with latent power. The Nightmare reacted, slamming to the ground with a thud and shrieking ferally. Rebel slung their neck to the ground, knocking Sarah off balance and onto their back. Shocked, Sarah clung to Rebel's silken mane in a panic, staring at the ground as Jack's figure began smaller and smaller the higher the altitude they reached.  
"She's riding a Nightmare…." A stunned Jack whispered. _Only Pitch could do that… What…? What is she…?"_


	21. Chapter 21

"Rebel! Rebel!" Sarah shouted, pulling on the Nightmare's mane in a desperate attempt to rein him in. The Nightmare's only response was to run faster, taking the girl away from what he had perceived as a threat. "Stop it you damn horse!" She screeched, glancing back at the two colored dots on the ground. "Rebel! If you go any higher I won't be able to breath!" Sarah's panicked plea caught the Nightmares attention, slowing it to a steady trot. Rebel straightened out his course, running across the empty sky. "Where are we going?" Sarah asked the dark horse. Rebel turned his head to face the girl, bright eyes glowing. He let out a playful snort, throwing a burst of speed as he whipped his head back forward. _I guess you'll tell me when we get there… _

Jack turn to face Sandy, eyes nearly popping out of his head. "What… just happened?" He asked slowly, clearly shocked. Sandman shrugged, gesturing for Jack to follow him. "What was that?" He repeated. Sandy sighed, shaking his head. _Jack may be older than the town, but he is still a child. He is still so excitable but such strange events. But even I find myself shaken. In all my years I've never seen something like this. A human child who rides Nightmares? It's unheard of. Pitch rides the beast because they are an extension of his dark soul. But with her… Could she be as evil as he? Or is she something different? Could she be… But I thought, no… Ah… That could be it. Perhaps it would be best to not intervene, to let things take their own course. _

Sandy pulled Jack to the Sandship, pausing slightly to reassemble it to something more to his suiting. Pleased with his results, he settled in and began to pilot the Spanish Galleon towards the North Pole; Hoping North would be able to affirm or rebuke his thoughts on the mysterious events of the night.

After a while Jack spoke: "It's not just me, right?" He asked seriously for once, "Sarah turned your dreamsand into a Nightmare." The little golden man's brow furrowed as he turned to face the pale boy. He opened his mouth and held up a finger, suddenly changing his mind and shaking his head instead. He bit his lip, and appeared to be deep in thought. _This is very peculiar indeed, I had not thought of that. How did the Nightmare she rides upon come into being? And why did she seem not afraid, more familiar and friendly than any other emotion. So many questions, so few answers. And what of Jack? Where did he meet this girl, and how he gain the ability to hurt her so?_ The Sandman giggled at the last thought._ Perhaps that is not as much a question as the others, young boys have broken the hearts of young girls for many a millennia._

"Sandy! What are you doing here?" North boomed in his thick accent, throwing his arms in the air at the sight of his old friend. "And Jack! You came too!" He clapped Jack on the shoulder, steering him toward his private workshop. "Sandy! You come too, ya?" He asked, gesturing for his fellow Guardian to follow him. As he slammed the great doors shut, North quickly turned to face the two in his room. "So… What is problem?" He asked happily, pulling a plate of cookies from the hat clad elves. Sandman began rapidly signing symbols so quickly they blurred together, causing the two taller Guardians to share a bemused glance. "It started a few days ago…."

Jack reencountered the tale of how he had first met Sarah, the Nightmares by the hospital and the story of how her mother had been murdered. As he reached the near of the story he explained more slowly, adding as much detail as he could remember of the Nightmare and where he supposed it came from.

"Is very interesting Jack, Nightmares are an extension of Pitch himself. If this girl, this Sarah, rides them. Weeell…" North drew out the syllables while he thought. "Could be big problem, no?" He asked, bursting out laughing. "Nightmares tricky subject, ya? They hide in shadows and come to call of master. Very tricky, Sandy! What you think?" He boomed suddenly, turning towards the golden man. _I do not know old friend. _Sandman held a question mark over his head, shrugging. "Jack, do you have idea?" North asked, softly for his usual tone. The frozen teen sighed, "I don't know. I think there's a lot I don't know."

Sarah shuddered, looking around the decrepit land Rebel had brought her to. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked slowly, gazing at long deal trees and remnants of what she assumed must have been wooden houses. She breathed in slowly, her nose wrinkling at the smell of rotting plant life carried by the biting cold air. "For that matter…" Sarah tangled his fingers in Rebel's inky mane, hardly noticing the tide like motion as it moved under a nonexistent wind. Rebel huffed, his hot breath steaming in the cold air as he nudged the girls shoulder. Sarah looked confused at the sky, no sound or sight of civilization apparent for miles. "Where is here?"


	22. Chapter 22

Sarah held onto Rebel's shoulder for comfort as she warily observed the strange landscape. Rebel had brought her to a clearing, overrun with weeds and plants that must have once been well cared for but had been forgotten over time. Tendrils of ivy and roses climbed up an ancient wrought iron fence taller than the girl if she had stood on the Nightmare's head. Twilight had long since fallen, leaving Sarah and her shadow horse in total darkness save for the light cast by the waning moon hanging in the sky above them. A pale mist snaked along the ground, rendering all it consumed invisible. Sarah began to shiver slightly, imagining all the horrors that could be hiding under the cover of darkness. In her mind disembodied hands crawled along the cold ground, reaching for her ankles, crawling up her legs, crawling over her face. Sarah squeaked, suddenly terrified by the thoughts her imagination often wielded. The Nightmare by her side sensed her fear, nuzzling her shoulder comfortingly before tossing his head. Rebel's mane swung wildly in the air before falling over Sarah face, causing the girl to giggle. "Reb_el!_" Sarah laughed, scratching behind his ear. Rebel's amethyst eyes seemed to smile at the girl as he whinnied, his own way of expressing laughter. "I guess you're not scared of things that aren't even there, are you?" She asked rhetorically, still eyeing the ground suspiciously. Sighing, she took a tentative step forward, dead and frozen foliage crunching under her feet. _What is this place? There's something about it…. I don't know how to describe it… _ "I almost feel like I know this place…" Sarah whispered, kneeling down to brush ivy off a stone, revealing it for what is really was: a tombstone.

She screamed, her voice echoing for miles. "That's because you do know this place." A dark voice hissed. "Read the name, it's yours my dear girl. Sarah Andrea Viantinio." The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows, laughing softly. Noting Sarah surprised flinch at her name, he laughed louder. "Surprised I know your name? I've known you all your life, ever since I found you in that closet. I've always been there." Sarah fell to the ground, struggling backwards to escape the nightmare of a man. Standing over seven feet tall, Pitch easily intimidated Sarah; yet it was his knowledge of her past that scared her more than anything else. "Did you enjoy my gifts?" He asked sinisterly, "Such beautiful nightmares, I've always saved the best for you." Sarah whimpered pitifully, fearfully looking up from above her grave. "The nightmares… Th-those were you?" She asked, stuttering slightly. Pitch grinned broadly, his pointed teeth gleaming in the moonlight. "I am the Nightmare King." He laughed, extending a hand towards Sarah. Rebel would have none of it, bursting from the shadows and standing over her protectively. Rearing up on his hind legs, Rebel shrieked in Pitch's face; barring his teeth wildly. Pitch back stepped quickly away from the Nightmare, shocked by the sudden defensive display. "What's this? You have a Nightmare? But… How?" Pitch stared at the quivering girl and the fierce Nightmare standing above her. "How much darkness does your soul hold, Princess?" He asked with a dark smile. "Princess?" Sarah asked slowly, curiosity overpowering her fear for a moment. "Yes." Pitch hissed, his grey eyes staring into the glowing eyes of the rebellious Nightmare. "A Fearling Princess…" Rebel brayed, bucking manically towards Pitch, refusing to let him near Sarah. "And you! Traitor! _You serve me."_ Rebel shrieked again, directly in Pitch's face. "Don't worry, I'll be back for you." The Nightmare King laughed, "_Both of you."_

Pitch vanished into the shadows, leaving Sarah and Rebel alone in the graveyard. Shakily, Sarah turned; reading the name on the grave she was on. The stone was so faded all she could make out at first was one name: "Jackson." _Jackson… Could it be? _Sarah stooped over the stone, brushing more plant life and grime away from the headstone. "This… This is…" _Jack's grave…_

**Here lies Jackson Overland**

**1695-1712**

**A brave son, a devoted brother, a dear friend**

**May we remember forever his sacrifice**

"Sacrifice? What sacrifice…?" Sarah mused, running her thumb over his epitaph. _Come to think of it, Jack never told me how he died. I wonder if he even knows his grave is here. _Sarah shuttered, leaping to her feet, a sudden thought striking her. _Oh god… This is him. His body. It's right here. But he's… He's not. _ "This is too freakish… Rebel?" Sarah spun around, eyes seeking out her protector. "Rebel? Where are you?" Rebel appeared suddenly by her side, earning a startled jump from the girl in return. "There you are!" She half sighed in relief, "Thanks for everything Rebbs…" She whispered wrapping her arms around the not quite a Nightmare's nose and hugging him tightly. The Nightmare had shown no fear when Pitch had come near the girl, despite sensing her own, and Sarah had no way to repay him. Time and time again, the Nightmare had come to her aid, protecting her from danger and bringing her to safety. And over all that time, Sarah had never known what he really was or what had brought him to her; she had only known that when she was afraid or in danger, the shadowy horse was there. Quelling her fear and chasing away danger. Rebel nickered softly, closing his eyes and pressing softly against Sarah's touch. _What is he… That man… And why, why does he want me and Rebel? _ Sarah cast another sad glance towards Jack's grave. "Is this what you wanted me to see?" She asked Rebel, "The place he was buried…?"


End file.
